Tristen Smith
Tristen Smith was born on the fringe world colony of Oranos, where he spent the first seven years of his life toiling as the son of a farmer (Thomas) and his wife (Laurissa). From the time he was old enough to walk, Tristen was an intermittent prankster; he only played tricks on the people who he perceived as bullies. Even in his youngest years, he had keen insight for detecting malice in those around him. When he was four, he observed his neighbor's 14-year-old son (Claudius Tellersen--he later joined the primary council in Shangri-la) harassing his 13-year-old sister, and took it upon himself to drop a stick in the engine of the boy's 428 hoverbike, which overheated and broke down as Claudius drove in circles around Tristen's sister, with all his friends watching and laughing. Claudius never determined who was the culprit who broke his 428 hoverbike (fortunately, he did not blame Tristen's sister), but he never forgave the Smiths for the humiliation of the event. Tristen's first show of psychic power occurred when he was seven, at a most unlucky time. His father Thomas sent him to the city to purchase some oil to prepare the family robo-harvester for the upcoming harvest. Tristen purchased the oil, but as he was making his way back home, he saw a vacationing captain from the Terran Dominion army something really bad and mean and abusing power. I haven't decided how yet. Josh can decide, if he wants. Tristen's blood began to boil. He stared at the captain in disgust, and found himself peering into the man's mind--where he discovered that sadistic pride lay at the heart of his actions. Tristen erased any image of himself from the captain's mind, stepped forward, and threw the oil he had purchased all over the man. It ruined his uniform, and made him sputter in distaste and horror--when the captain turned to see who was responsible, he slipped on the oil that was on the ground, and fell in the mud. As Tristen ran off, he broke concentration, and the captain saw his aggressor. Within three days, Tristen was in Terran Dominion hands, being inhibited and trained into ghost-dom, where he rose to prominence as he served faithfully in the ensuing decade. It was at that time that occurs, Tristen becomes hated by the [[Terran] Dominion. The Terran Dominion claimed credit for the heroic rescue of many of the planet of Oranos's citizens (easy enough to do, as Tristen had masqueraded as Nova). Tristen attempted to serve in (some mercenary group which mostly opposed the Dominion?) but swiftly grew disgusted with their self-centered culture and low ideals. He joined the Rebellion by the time he was 18, and worked as a mind-altering Ghost (with mind-reading and careful invisibility or disguise) for the next six years. At the age of 24, Tristen Smith was captured by the Terran Dominion when an intelligence-gathering mission went horribly awry. He was a valuable enough asset and a notorious enough figure that instead of killing him, the Terran Dominion forcibly "defected" him to join their ranks as a Marine. The inhibitors and memory suppression took a tense three months, after which the Terran Dominion deployed Tristen under heavy watch in increasingly sophisticated mission-pretenses. On the first real mission that Tristen was sent on post-capture, though not the first one he believed was real, (the other dungeon happened and everything went sour for the Terran Dominion). Category:Characters Category:Terran Characters